A pickup truck typically employs an endgate at the open end of the cargo box. A prior art endgate is typically a rigid member pivotably connected to the body of the pickup truck for movement between a closed position in which the endgate closes off the open end to retain cargo inside the cargo box, and an open position in which the endgate projects rearward from the pickup truck.